


Bluey-Blue

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: Ace takes care of a sick Thermite. Thermite is cute.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Bluey-Blue

Ace’s day off had been going well so far. Getting to sleep in a little while longer than usual was something he’d appreciated. The time he’d had to himself was nice and all, until he’d found himself bored and missing his boyfriend, Thermite. Deciding to make his boredom Thermite’s problem instead, he set off to find him.

Thermite should have been practicing in the training room today, so Ace thought it would be nice to go and cheer him on. Ace turned the corner, and to his surprise, saw a familiar face walking towards him. 

“I’ve been looking for you, Jordan!” Ace called out to him happily.

Ace jogged up to Thermite who had stopped when he’d heard Ace. 

“What are you doing out here though? I thought your training was going to last a while.” Ace questioned.

“Well, Mike ended up kicking me out.” Jordan said.

Ace noticed his voice was a bit rougher than usual. 

“Are you sick?” Ace asked as he reached to press his hand to Thermite’s forehead.

“Maybe.” Thermite replied with a challenging glare. 

“Why would you go to practice then, you probably made it worse.” Ace sighed.

Thermite batted away Ace’s hand.

“You sound like my-” 

Thermite cut himself off as he lightly swayed. Ace moved to steady him. 

“Come on, you’re going back to bed. Good thing it’s my day off, I can take care of you.” Ace said with a smile. 

He took Thermite’s hand in his and led him back to their shared room. 

Thermite woke up some time later feeling dazed. The lights were off, the only light in the room came from the window and from the distinct glow of a phone shining onto Ace’s face. Ace was sitting in a chair he’d pulled up to the bedside to watch over Thermite as he rested.

Ace glanced up from his phone when he heard Thermite start to stir. Setting down his phone, Ace got up and grabbed a water bottle for Thermite and made his way back to his sick boyfriend. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling? I got some water for you to drink.” Ace said.

“I feel terrible, and thank you.” Thermite replied.

Ace offered the water bottle to Thermite. Reaching up to take it, Thermite stopped just as he was about to. Ace raised an eyebrow at Thermite.

“Your eyes.” Thermite commented.

“What about them?” Ace questioned.

“They’re like, blue. Bluey-blue.” Thermite says the last part with a little smile.

“Yeah?” Ace laughs.

“Mhm. Only the bluest of bluey-blues.” Thermite said as he finally took the bottle. “I love them.”

Ace felt a slight blush come to his face, Thermite didn’t seem to notice it though. Ace cleared his throat.

“Thanks.” He said softly.

He went to go sit back down. It was a little odd to see Thermite so carefree about his compliments, not that Ace had a problem with it. It was just different.

“Thank you, Håvard. I feel bad for taking up time on your day off.” Thermite said.

“It’s alright, love. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Ace replied sincerely.

Ace sat there as Thermite fell back asleep. He looked at Thermite and thought about all the things he loved about the man. His stupid jokes, his small smiles, his laughter. No, there really wasn’t anywhere else Ace would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! 😊


End file.
